


none being the noose

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Social Media, between james and maria.... yeah... that should be tagged bc they bring it up, im so sorry guys, ok thank you, this is my first fic and its hamilton jfc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of entirely unrelated tweets, texts, and posts from various different figures throughout their college careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gathering thoughts

**nonstop-progression** posted:

So, dear Tumblr, things will be changing a bit, as I’m heading to college!! Yes, I know. Very exciting. I have no doubts that you are all very proud of me, having likely been wondering, “jeez, will Alex EVER get into college??” That being said, I thank you all heartily, as without submitting my essay to about thirteen different blogs, it probably would’ve been far too long and I would’ve been rejected. Despite how stupid that sounds, similar things have happened before.

Either way, more good news.

Not only was I accepted into college, but into my first college of choice! Columbia University in NYC. I’m very pleased. Everything seems to be falling into place! I’ll be majoring in Political Science, for those of you still unsure.

Needless to say, I feel proud of myself. Because how, pray tell, does a bastard, an orphan, born in a forlorn spot in the Caribbean, grow up to end up in New York City, the face of America? Now, the only thing left to do is graduate, get a seat in the senate, and become president of the United States. No easy task, but I’ll take what’s mine.

It’s going to happen. I’m in the game to win it.

People say I’m abrasive, and while that may be true, there is rhythm and rhyme to my words. I’m sure anyone who’s stuck with me this long knows and understands that. Thank you all kindly, and I’ll update you guys on what it’s like at Columbia soon.

Yrs, Alex--

_#alex talks #txt #8/23 #columbia_

  


**chevaliers** posted:

It’s back to COLUMBIA!!!!!!

**animal-puns** reblogged this and added:

columbia!! columbiA!!!!

**goingthedistance** reblogged this and added:

columbia??

_#i hate this #for jack #for laf #fuck you both_

\---

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

I’m at COLLEGE, guys! This is exciting!!

 

**Aaron Burr** (@aburr)

Don’t you just love it when some freshmen tries to tell the hall RA that he’s over-reacting? I really do. It’s exhilarating.

 

**herculeS MULLIGAN** (@horsefucker)

my roommate is non-stop talking. save me @animalpuns @chevaliers

 

**herculeS MULLIGAN** (@horsefucker)

i mean on one hand it’s cute he’s so excitable but oh my god @animalpuns @chevaliers

 

**Lafayette** (@chevaliers)

Is he actually cute? @horsefucker

 

**herculeS MULLIGAN** (@horsefucker)

see. this is why i don’t get your help for things. fuck your pan ass @chevaliers

 

**laurensssssssS** (@animalpuns)

@horsefucker i will b right over. u can count on me

 

**herculeS MULLIGAN** (@horsefucker)

@animalpuns goddamn it.

\---

**MEME TEAM**

**turtle guy** so get this: a movie night this semester

**ANGELica** i mean, that sounds delightful, but when?? we all have such different majors.

**frantastic** We’ll figure it out.

**heracles** ditto.

**johnny church** ooh. a movie night sounds fucking splendid. Ill back up a movie night.

**frantastic** If that happens, can we watch Ponyo?

**Responsible One** I’m not going to voluntarily watch your shitty animes, Laf.

**frantastic** Fuck off, whoever you are.

And then fuck right back here because I will do whatever it takes to explain to you that Ponyo is the greatest fucking movie to surface this Earth.

Okay, so, first of all, it’s about a fish kid. A fish kid who meets this human kid, right?

_Responsible One changed name to Burr._

**frantastic** So these two kids, they meet, and they go back to the human kid’s house. His mom’s surprisingly chill with taking in a fish kid, tbh.

**Burr** Holy shit.

Can we change our names back to normal now?

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** anything to stop laf from continuing down this road

**ANGELica** you know what im rlly proud of guys?

**heracles** what?

**turtle guy** idk + idc

**ANGELica** all my siblings going to columbia. the schuylers are amazing

**turtle guy** what abt philly j tho

**ANGELica** fuck philly j.

**heracles** don’t take that as an invitation to fuck philly j, jack.

**turtle guy** damn

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** WHY would you fuck philly j????

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ changed name to Maria._

**frantastic** That’s a good point. Why, mon ami?

_heracles changed name to Hercules._

_frantastic changed name to Lafayette._

**turtle guy** i wasnt ACTUALLY going to consider fucking philly j. hes a good 4 yrs younger than me + that would entail some pretty awkward convos between the laurens and schuyler clans

**ANGELica** my dad would fucking kill you omg

and your dad would sigh & be like. “those godless homosexuals”

i would scream.

**johnny church** THOSE GODLESS HOMOSEXUALS

ANGELICA

**ANGELica** i mean. its pretty accurate, considering the people in this group chat

**turtle guy** ah, yes. i, indeed, am a godless homosexual

**Maria** ^^ me too fam

**turtle guy** :,)

i feel so betrayed. im the only one w/o a regular name now

**Lafayette** Then change it, mon beau.

_turtle guy changed name to jack._

**jack** jfc

**Burr** I’ve been thinking about this recently, and you know what this campus really needs? Considering the day and age?

**Hercules** fuck you, burr.

**Burr** Holy shit, no.

Be the godless homosexuals all you want, but don’t make me join you.

**Lafayette** You’re the worst, Burr.

**ANGELica** this aggression is hilarious jfc

\---

**herculeS MULLIGAN** (@horsefucker)

DOES ANYONE ELSE FIND THE FACT THAT SEABURY AND ADAMS WERE ROOMED TOGETHER REALLY FUCKING FUNNY?

 

_In reply to herculeS MULLIGAN_

**Lafayette** (@chevaliers)

@horsefucker Wait, which Adams? Samuel or John?

_In reply to Lafayette_

**laurensssssssS** (@animalpuns)

@chevaliers sam. see, its funny bc they have the same name and they cant stand one another

 

**Angelica** (@walledinflower)

despite classes, i am still extremely excited for saturday. praise

 

_e-liza retweeted_

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** (@paintedlips)

philly j deserved the world @walledinflower

 

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

So, @aburr, you’re a TA at Columbia?

 

**uch** (@johnchurch)

jfc = john fucking church

 

**Aaron Burr** (@aburr)

@alexham Depends. Why? How would you know if that was the case?

_In reply to uch_

**LEE** (@drivenshaft)

@johnchurch Okay… Sounds fake, but okay...

 

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

@aburr Word of mouth. I have a few questions as to the best course of action to take to become one as well! I’m really looking towards (1/7)

 

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

@aburr paving my own path at Columbia, and the best way to start is making a good impression, right? And Washington is a very good (2/7)

 

_In reply to LEE_

**uch** (@johnchurch)

@drivenshaft what? how could a lie ever escape my mouth? I, the honorable John Church? how rude of you to even suggest it!

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

@aburr professor, as you know, so I'd like to start by becoming a TA for him. I mean, I probably couldn't do it as a freshman, but (3/7)

_In reply to uch_

**LEE** (@drivenshaft)

@johnchurch Wait, youre not actually just fucking with me? That acronym actually means your name?

 

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

@aburr you're just a sophomore. So I can't be too far off. Really, please tell me how you managed to convince him to make you a TA at (4/7)

 

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

@aburr that age. I've asked, but some junior told snorted and looked at me like I was stupid. "Washington?" Well, I'm NOT stupid. So I (5/7)

 

_In reply to LEE_

**Angelica** (@walledinflower)

@drivenshaft yes! didnt you know the acronym JFC doesnt mean Jesus Fucking Christ, but instead John Fucking Church? wow

 

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

@aburr punched him. It might have not been the best decision, but it's kind of a blur, sir. He punched me back. I remember him at the (6/7)

 

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

@aburr office. He handled the financials? I'm not sure. (7/7)

 

_In reply to Angelica_

**LEE** (@drivenshaft)

@walledinflower HOLY SHIT. @tomway Is that true??????

 

**Aaron Burr** (@aburr)

@alexham It’s best not to share 7 tweets detailing who you’ve punched for what reasons. Perhaps we can meet up elsewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know anything about history OR college. take note of that  
> i know very little abt how college works. if i mess something up, please comment and tell me.  
> that being said, if i make mistakes of any kind, please calmly tell me. its very helpful.  
> this is pretty short, and i apologize for that!! it is just an intro tho, and not even a full one, so you can expect more content in upcoming chapters (i guess?).  
> im also not really sure what this is. take it as you like, because i have no clue.


	2. how many shots

**nonstop-progression** posted:

So, today I spoke to one of Professor George Washington’s TAs. It was a very enlightening experience, but know I will not hesitate to beat Aaron Burr if I have to.

Let me review the events leading up to our conversation:

-I finish up my 2PM class and head to the coffee shop we arranged to meet at, expecting him to arrive early.

-He makes me wait for a half hour, which I spend working ahead in the classes I’ve already been to.

-When he finally shows up, he sits down, and we start talking.

After I skip straight to the point, I reveal I live with a foster family because my mother died and my father disappeared, something I probably shouldn’t share on a first date. Not that I considered it a first date, but he did buy me coffee before he left. Either way, you know what that dick decides to tell me?

“Talk less, Alexander. Smile more.”

Fuck no.

So, I’m confused as all hell. I ask him for clarification and he tells me, “People who wear their heart on their sleeve are seen as overpowering. If you want to get ahead, you have to be passive, compliant, quiet. You have to charm them.” Now, before I even get into what bullshit this is, I will remind you that I do consider Aaron Burr a friend. Perhaps one that stands alone, or one who stands for nothing at all, but I do. You have to understand this before I begin, or it will seem as though I hate him, a feat of which I do not yet find myself capable of. Thank you.

Those of you who listen to what I say, you’ll know I am opinionated. I proudly bear them on my chest, and when questioned, I will defend them to my dying breath. It is not easy to convince me, which, while stubborn, is something I need if I am ever to get into politics. People do not trust those who sway from side to side depending on the circumstances. I say what I mean and I hold myself to it.

Burr and I differentiate greatly on that matter.

Perhaps not even greatly; for all I know of him, he could be just as opinionated as I, just less open. Still not trustworthy, in my book. A politician should be upfront about his beliefs, especially in this era. Right now, we need someone who is aggressive about the advancement of social justice, and if it came to me and Burr… Well, you know me. Let’s talk more about Burr.

Burr is, in his own right, a worthy opponent. He is clever and ambitious just as I, and I feel as though he sees that in me. Maybe even to the point where he sees a parallel between the two of us. That is no matter, for I understand how he would come to that. We match in wit and confidence, and it would be, quite frankly, an honor to go head-to-head with him. I cannot evaluate him as fully as I’d like, as he remains an enigma, but our conversation gave me more insight as to his views. More than he liked, probably.

Anyway, back at the apartment, Hercules had to have two of his friends over. They were two sophomores named John and Lafayette, and talking to them was fairly interesting. Apparently, Hercules also chose just then to inform me he’d be throwing a party on Saturday. “A little get-together”, he called it. As if.

Either way, it should be fun at the very least. I’ll get to meet some other PoliSci majors, likely.

Yrs despite recent events, Alex--

_#alex talks #8/27 #txt #columbia_

\---

**B))**

**sunglasses emoji** u know whats fucked up

 **heracles** that you both liked talking to my roommate?

 **sunglasses emoji** no

hes not even that bad. try living w james reynolds, thatll make u upset

 **pantastic** If we’re having a contest about the worst roommate, I think Jefferson and I should be considered.

Oui, at least Alex warned you about how much he talked before moving in. You could’ve lied and said the room was already filled.

 **sunglasses emoji** see, i dont think either of u understand how bad i have it. i have to live w an asshole who regularly beats up his gf, but i cant even say SHIT bc she wont back it up!!! haha!!

we got to talk to her abt it sometime. u guys know that dont u

 **heracles** yes, we do.

 **pantastic** Anyway, so what about Hamilton? Is he coming on Saturday?

 **heracles** sigh. yes.

 **sunglasses emoji** !

nice

 **pantastic** Who else have you invited?

 **heracles** oh. well, eliza and peggy, for one. angelica would’ve killed me if i hadn’t.

then i invited harry and mary.

and. um.

 **sunglasses emoji** wait wtf

no you didnt

you did not jusT SAY YOU INVITED MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS

 **heracles** …

 **sunglasses emoji** hercules

tell me you didnt actually invite them

please

 **pantastic** He didn’t.

 **heracles** i didn’t holy shit

 **sunglasses** emoji praise christ

 **heracles** *church

but i DID invite jay, madison, manning, sam adams, and smith

 **sunglasses emoji** manning??? as in martha manning????????

r u trying to ruin me

hercules pls

 **heracles** jack pls

i invited her because i thought you guys were still friends

 **pantastic** I can understand Manning and Smith, but why everyone else?

 **sunglasses emoji** why would i be friends w/ the girl i dumped in high school

by telling her i was actually gay

if in her position, would you REALLY stay friends w that guy. rlly?

 **heracles** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

i invited adams so that he can rub it in seabury and his shitty ass cousin’s faces.

also, he’s got a fine ass

 **pantastic** I HATE THIS

 **heracles** and if we end up accidentally murdering someone, jay can redeem us to our lord and savior, john fucking church.

 **sunglasses emoji** are we planning on accidentally murdering someone

 **pantastic** I’m not becoming part of season seven of Pretty Little Liars.

 **sunglasses emoji** i dont rlly think either of u are PRETTY little liars

 **heracles** holy shit

 **pantastic** Okay, well, I practically asked for that one.

And why Madison?

 **heracles** jay and him are pretty much attached at the hip

 **sunglasses emoji** o yeah tru lol

 **pantastic** Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate Thomas Jefferson?

 **sunglasses emoji** why whats he doing now

 **pantastic** He’s trying to convince me to perform impromptu Les Mis with him.

 **heracles** impromptu les mis?

 **sunglasses emoji** lol me too @ tjeff

 **pantastic** TJeff?

 **sunglasses emoji** yeah. as in Thomas JEFFerson

 **pantastic** That’s…

actually pretty good.

 **sunglasses emoji** B)

\---

 **herculeS MULLIGAN** (@horsefucker)

reminder about the party @ 6. be there or be square.

 

 **Angelica** (@walledinflower)

@pggys u know whats a rlly good course??

 

 **peggy** (@pggys)

@walledinflower you can’t force me into doing anything, angelica,,

 

 **Eliza** (@e_schuyler)

@pggys @walledinflower Chill

 

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** (@paintedlips)

looking forward to the party lol

 

 **uch** (@johnchurch)

you know what?? Im not actually sure I AM holy

_In reply to uch_

**Aaron Burr** (@aburr)

@johnchurch Um. What???

\---

**COME & GO**

_madison added alex to the group._

_alex changed the group’s name to FUCKIGn._

**Jay** ?

 **alex** GOD BLESS THAT JAy GAY

*GAYy

 **Jay** Um.

 **alex** *GUY

 **Jay** Thanks?

 **madison** God bless John Jay

 **alex** GOD BLESS JAMED MADISON

 **madison** God bless James Madison

 **Jay** What.

 **alex** GOD BLESS PHILLY J

 **madison** God bless Philip J Schuyler

 **alex** GOD BLESS GEORGe WASHIGNTON

 **madison** God bless George Washington

 **alex** GOD CONDEMN AARON BURR TO HELL

 **madison** See, I would’ve gone along up to that point

 **Jay** Okay.

_madison added John Adams to the group._

**alex** NO

FUkC YOU

_alex removed John Adams from the group._

**Jay** I’d say that was rude, but from my knowledge of the Adams’, they mostly deserve it.

 **madison** Wow

 **alex** HAAY JEY DO U KNOww AARON BURA

 **Jay** Where are you guys texting me from? And who’s Alex???

 **alex** AARON BURR: HUMAN DISASTER

 **madison** From the party YOU decided to skip

And Alex happens to be someone I met

I thought you’d get along, but apparently he’s piss-drunk

 **alex** I DONT DRINK

WAIT CAPS LOCk

i dont drink

that sounded really aggresivee haah

 **Jay** I see I was right in my earlier decision to skip it.

Especially after Mulligan texted me at 3AM today, saying, “if we happen to murder someone, will you come and pray for us”.

 **madison** Oh

Okay

 **alex** arron burr raeally is a huhman disaaster

 **Jay** You’re a human disaster.

 **alex** YOU DINT EvEN KNOW ME JAY

AND I DAON’’T EVEN KBOW YOUU

 **Jay** Dear Christ.

 **alex** holy shit

i dont know uu

 **Jay** Praise God for that.

 **alex** im iN AN GROUUP W ITH YO

 **madison** Alex

Alex stop

 **alex** whispers

no… u can’’’t stop me…

 **madison** I’ll tell Mulligan

 **alex** NNO

fuck ill stop

\---

 **A. Ham** (@alexham)

@tprevost we should slam dunk @aburr into a trash cann

_In reply to A. Ham_

**Theodosia** (@tprevost)

@alexham I’m not going to slam dunk my boyfriend into a trash can, no matter how entertaining that sounds.

 

_In reply to Theodosia_

**Aaron Burr** (@aburr)

@tprevost Thank you for your endless support. However, @alexham, that’s probably right where I belong.

 

 **A. Ham** (@alexham)

FIANLLY @aburr WE AGREE ON SOMETGHNG

**A. Ham** (@alexham)

oh and @bluesjay FIGHT ME

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this isn't really much longer. i lied. more will happen next chapter, i promise.  
> and if there's any historical figures you'd like to see, please tell me. im going to include the main ones from hamilton, of course (some just haven't been introduced yet), but i'm always looking for more people to add tbh.  
> anyway. thank you for the kind words and support!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anything about history OR college. take note of that  
> i know very little abt how college works. if i mess something up, please comment and tell me.  
> that being said, if i make mistakes of any kind, please calmly tell me. its very helpful.  
> this is pretty short, and i apologize for that!! it is just an intro tho, and not even a full one, so you can expect more content in upcoming chapters (i guess?).  
> im also not really sure what this is. take it as you like, because i have no clue.


End file.
